Question: Solve for $r$, $ \dfrac{3r + 10}{r - 6} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $r - 6$ $ 3r + 10 = \dfrac{r - 6}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ 3(3r + 10) = r - 6 $ $9r + 30 = r - 6$ $8r + 30 = -6$ $8r = -36$ $r = -\dfrac{36}{8}$ Simplify. $r = -\dfrac{9}{2}$